fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Phantasy Legends
Phantasy Legends is an upcoming turn-based fantasy RPG developed by Revelation Heroes Entertainment for the Nexus, Knuckleduster and Zeta Nebula. The developer has stated that if all goes well, it will be the first entry in a series. The game focuses on the player character and a small group of friends who must travel across the country to stop Baron Archadeus from awakening an ancient demon called Ghedris. Though primarily fantasy, it contains a few sci-fi elements. Gameplay The game plays out like most other turn-based RPG's. The player controls a party of 4 (though throughout the course of the game, this can expand to 5.) around an overworld, where they may interact with NPC's and shops, explore, or travel through areas. Coming into contact with an enemy will initiate combat, bringing up the combat menu. In this menu, the player selects each characters action, using either a basic attack, skill, magic or item. Winning battles rewards the player with gold and exp, which may be used to level up, thus strengthening the characters and unlocking new skills. At certain points in the game, the player can choose who is in their party. Characters not currently in the party will earn exp regardless, ensuring that they are not under-powered later in the game, though whether or not they get new equipment varies between characters. During combat, characters also charge a hero meter. When the hero meter is full, the character may unleash a legendary action. There are two kinds of legendary actions: Limit Break- The most powerful attack a character can unleash. Heroic Skill- A special skill unique to each character, each one has a different effect. Castles Throughout the game world (see below) there are many castles and smaller forts that have been taken over by Baron Archadeus. By defeating the commander of each castle, the party reclaims it for the King's forces. Though some are part of the main story, many of these castles are optional. Each one acts as a hub where the player can change party members, buy equipment and fast-travel to other friendly locations. Once reclaimed, each castle will also reduce local monster activity, reducing the frequency of random encounters. Allies Throughout the game the player will meet many NPC's. Some characters, however, are important figures in the world. Building favour with them through conversation or by doing jobs will eventually make this character the players ally. Allies assist the party throughout the game, whether by being summonable mid-battle, making certain quests easier or weakening the final boss. Romance At any point, the player may talk to their party members. Doing so offers short dialogue options which reveal the characters backstory and feelings. By having positive interactions with Talia, Ellie, Corelia, or Princess Lynn, the player will build rapport with them, eventually unlocking romance options. At certain points in the game, a scene will occur between Aerdan and whoever of the four girls has the highest rapport. Though Corelia and Princess Lynn join the party much later than the other two, they gain an initial bonus to rapport if Aerdan treats them favourably. The players ending will be altered by which of the four they most favour. Plot Notice: Throughout the game, the player can choose to romance Talia, Ellie, Corelia and Princess Lynn. For the purposes of this article, these interactions will not be listed here. Major events occurring as a result of romance options will be listed here. The story begins in the town of Tiranon with Aerdan sparring against his mentor, Loric. This fight acts as a tutorial for the basic combat mechanics, with Loric explaining how skills and magic work. As the sun begins to set, Loric tasks Aerdan with gathering his friends Talia and Wexley and bringing them back to Castle Thorn. Talia is found at the clinic. After some discussion, Talia and Aerdan leave to find Wexley but have to wait as armed guards bearing black banners ride by. Made anxious by the event, Talia suggests hurrying to find Wexley. He is found at the local college. On their way back to Castle Thorn, the trio is stopped by Ellie. Ellie is a friend none of them had seen in at least two months. She joins the party as they make their way back to the castle, urging the others to remain alert. When they arrive, the group finds the armed guards from earlier, who turn out to be the personal guard of Baron Archadeus. The Baron declares himself the new lord of Castle Thorn, and he attacks Loric when he protests. Aerdan can then help Loric with the Baron while his friends fight the guards, or the entire party can fight the guards. If the former option is chosen, the Baron beheads Loric. If the latter option is chosen, Loric is wounded but not killed. Regardless, the Baron unleashes a blast of dark energy that knocks out Aerdan and leaves. While unconscious, Aerdan has a dream where a woman dressed in white tells him that the darkness is now within him, and he must prepare to face his unfortunate destiny. Aerdan wakes up in a refugee camp south of Tiranon his friends brought him to after the battle. The first party member he speaks to informs him that Castle Thorn has been conquered, and the town has been razed. A messenger will also tell him that he was dispatched to warn the town, but was too late. If Loric is alive, he will tell Aerdan to head to the capital and warn the king. If not, Ellie suggests seeking the Court of Owls for assistance. Wexley will suggest finding the Witch of the Woods instead. The Court of Owls If Loric is dead and the player takes Ellie's suggestion, the party will head to the Windswept Woods. Once there, Ellie tells the party that there is no way to find the Court of Owls. Instead, they must draw their attention. They do this by fighting monsters and burning effigies made from monster bones at Owl Shrines. When this has been done three times, a Court of Owls assassin will introduce himself and ask what the party desires from them. Regardless of what Aerdan tells him, the party will fight the assassin. After subduing the assassin, he leads the party to a hidden outpost. The Court of Owls will tell the party that the Baron plans to overthrow the king, but not to rule. The Baron wants to find a secret, something old and dark. They then suggest that the party heads south to the capital so they can warn the king. If they player sticks around, they can learn about the Court of Owls, who are a secretive group of spies and assassins who manipulate the political landscape. The Witch of the Woods If Loric is dead and the player takes Wexley's suggestion, the party will head to the Windswept Woods. Once there, Wexley will tell the party that the Witch lives deep in the woods. After finding their way to the heart of the woods, the party will come face to face with a forest golem. After defeating the golem, the Witch of the Woods will appear and chide the party for destroying her 'beautiful' creation. After some discussion, the Witch of the Woods heals the party and suggests they go warn the king. She also asks that if they find time, to help her with a few tasks. Warn the King If Loric is alive, the player has spoken to White-Feather or visited the Witch of the Woods, they will be tasked with warning the king of the Baron's betrayal. The party will then head south to the capital city; Liriel. On the long path to Liriel, the party will stop to make camp. This is where the first romance event occurs with Ellie or Talia after a brief discussion between the four friends. At his point, Aerdan begins having migraines. At the capital, the guards will refuse to let the party into the Citadel. There are three ways to gain entry; beat up the guards (the entire party will be unhappy with Aerdan. Lynn will also hate this option.) win a fighting tournament, gaining gold and exp, or, the final option, distract the guards so Aerdan and Ellie can sneak in. (Increasing relationship with Ellie.) Regardless, the player enters the castle and warns the king (if option 3 is chosen, Wexley and Talia will then rejoin the party) of the Baron's plans. He will speak to Eadus, who warns him not to worry his citizens. He will then give the party a special tinderbox; lighting a fire with it at any castle will alert the royal guard that it has been reclaimed, signalling that they should move to reinforce it. He then sends the party to reclaim Castle Greydust and Castle Thorn (in that order) while he gathers the royal army. Before heading off, Aerdan can speak to Eadus and Lynn. On route to Castle Greydust the party has their first encounter with The Wanderer. The Wanderer informs Aerdan that there is something wrong with him. Aerdan has the option of attacking The Wanderer, though The Wanderer merely knocks Aerdan on his ass. He then tells Aerdan that he has a gift, and Finch joins the party. (Though he cannot be used as an active party member until Castle Greydust is reclaimed.) At Castle Greydust, the party fights Captain Idalus, a highwayman working for the Baron. After this, a romance scene occurs. After preparing for the battle, the player then takes Castle Thorn, fighting against the Dark Knight Hadron. Having done so, the party receives word that the Baron has taken over the Citadel and imprisoned the king. The party then decides to sneak into the Citadel and free the king. Ellie suggests going in through the sewers, Talia suggests a disguise, and Wexley suggests biding your time (choosing this option does nothing). Regardless, you head to the capital. Disguise If you choose Disguise, the party will 'borrow' clothes from a merchants house. They will then walk into the Citadel, where Aerdan must converse with several guards without blowing his cover. Failing to fool the guards results in a non-standard gameover as the party is thrown in jail. When they reach the throne room, the Baron gives a speech about his new world that is soon to come. He then addresses a man nearby, asking if the prisoners are safely secured. He then asks Aerdan if they have met before. After fooling the Baron, the party sneaks into the dungeons where they meet Princess Lynn, who tells the party that the King is being held somewhere else. They free Lynn but are confronted by the Baron and Eadus. The Baron asks Aerdan if he feels the pain yet, and intiates combat. However, Aerdan immediately unleashes a blast of dark energy, giving Lynn time to teleport the party outside the city. Sewers If you choose to go through the sewers, you will have to fight the various creatures living down there, including dire rats and slimes. Making their through the sewers will eventually lead the player to the dungeons, where they will overhear guards discussing the imprisoned Princess. The party then fights their way through the dungeons to rescue Princess Lynn, who tells the party that the King is being held somewhere else. They free Lynn but are confronted by the Baron and Eadus. The Baron asks Aerdan if he feels the pain yet, and intiates combat. However, Aerdan immediately unleashes a blast of dark energy, giving Lynn time to teleport the party outside the city. Act II Lynn tells Aerdan that if they don't find him help soon, he may very well die. She says that the mountains in the far east are their best bet for finding help. The party heads southeast to the city of Rimia, which lies in the swamplands. Once there, the party is warned by an old man of a deadly, cannibalistic woman living in the swamp. He tells the party that she terrorises the town at night with her unearthly cries. Lynn suggests helping the small town. It is here that Aerdan encounters the Wanderer a second time. He tells Aerdan the tales of an elderly wizard who created a life to replace the daughter he lost. Though successful, his artificial daughter did not fill the void in the wizards heart, and he sent her away. Aerdan may again challenge the Wanderer, but he simply walks away. If the party chooses to investigate the cannibal further, they will get a more precise location. Regardless, they set off to find the cannibal woman. Deep in the swamps, the party comes across a young girl by a pond, who is comforting a sleeping deer. When asked if she is a cannibal, she responds "I don't think so." If pressed further, the girl states that she has been living in the swamps because it's the only place she can find Greenbreth, a plant that sustains her in place of food and water. She then introduces herself as Corelia. She will stand to greet the party right before Aerdan passes out. Back at Rimia, Lynn tells Aerdan that he passed out right after Corelia touched his hand, and that a dark mark has been growing on his chest. She tells him that they must hurry to the monks of the east mountains. As the party goes to leave Rimia, it is attacked by raiders. Cordelia joins Aerdan, Lynn and Wexley in repelling them. Cordelia then asks if she may join the party. Regardless of whether or not Aerdan accepts, Lynn, Wexley and Talia will accept her into the party. They then head eastwards, to the mountains. At the foot of the mountains they come to Castle Deer. Castle Deer has not been taken by the Baron's forces thanks to it's easily defensible position, though the troops warn Aerdan and company that saboteurs in Fort Opa and Castle Fear have brought them under the Baron's control. They advise traveling through caves where possible and avoiding the roads, as the Baron's soldiers command them now. Whether they take the path or travel through caves, the entrance to Malus is in the heart of a cave. Fighting their way through, the party comes face to face with the great spider Arachnika. After slaying Arachnika, the party pushes through to Malus. Once safely in the monks haven, the inhabitants of the mountain inform Aerdan that he unwittingly drained energy from the Baron when he was attacked at Castle Thorn. There is no cure, but the darkness can be controlled and stabilised by an opposing force. Unfortunately, the only known source of such power is a deeply kept secret. With mere days until he meets his fate, Aerdan is prepared to concede when Corelia reveals that she is a golem, and her life force is that which the monks speak of. She then reveals her core which gives Aerdan full control of his power. Corelia then passes out from exhaustion. The monks tell Aerdan that it is up to him and his friends to stop the Baron. Though they have sworn not to interfere, they tell Aerdan of Sidney, a man who once belonged to their order but was exiled after he stole the art of the Seven Dragons without completing his rites. He tells Aerdan that Sidney will assist them in recovering the legendary blade Riftweaver. Once this is done they must light the three flames of heroes, which will make them powerful enough to face the baron. The monks send Aerdan to find Sidney in Leaftown. On the way to Leaftown, they stop at Viscourt. Here they again encounter the Wanderer, who muses that Aerdan will not be saved. A romance scene occurs before the group leaves. Once at Leaftown, the group encounters Sidney. Though initially unreceptive, when Aerdan explains the stakes Sidney joins the cause, though on the condition that Aerdan must beat him in a fight first. If Aerdan loses, Sidney says will still join after being beaten by Lynn. Sidney says that the Riftweaver was held in an ancient temple, but the Baron has secured it at Castle Wolf. The party heads there. At Castle Wolf, the party is initially challenged by General Yusef. After defeating him, however, he unleashes a secret weapon: Lord Eden, loyal servant of the king, has been fused with a vile demon. The party battles this monstrous creature, and defeats it. Restored to human form, Lord Eden gives Aerdan the Riftweaver and tells him that the first Flame of Heroes is at a temple deep beneath the earth, to the northwest. At Fardon, the party is shocked to see the once bustling town has become silent. In the centre of the town square, an immovable blade rests in the centre of the town square. Lynn ask if the party will investigate further. Doing so will reveal that the Baron came through, leaving the blade as a reminder of his presence, and cursing a young boy who is now bedridden. All this is shown through a flashback in which the Baron tells the town it's fate will "not be pleasant." while accompanied by Eadus, among others. Arriving at the underground, the party fights through monsters to reach the temple of Strength. After lighting the flame with Riftweaver, the group must then fight the spirit of the legendary warrior, Adam. After defeating him, he wishes the party good luck and points them towards the next flame, which is by Shoretown, to the west. On route to Shoretown, the party is stopped by a caravan of the barons knights, led by Eadus. As the party prepares to fight, Eadus steps in, revealing that they are a group of deserters. He explains that he assisted in betraying the king because he though the Baron would make the world a better place. Recalling the events of Fardon, he assures the party that he was wrong, begging for forgiveness. Aerdan may choose whether to forgive him or not, but Lynn will ask that he join the party. The deserters will then go ahead to reclaim Castle Rain for the rightful king. At Shoretown, the citizens will inform the party that the Temple of Wisdom is in a cave by the beach. Shoretown itself is ravaged by the beast of the oceans, an optional boss the party can choose to fight called Kraken. Kraken is incredibly powerful, but allows the party to summon the Leviathan afterwards. Inside the Temple of Wisdom, the party discusses what the next step will be, and whether they will really be ready to face the Baron. Aerdan may choose to comfort any of the four girls to strengthen their relationship. They then face the spirit of the legendary Ranger, Lilith. After being defeated by the party, Lillith will reveal that the final temple (and flame) is at Ira. The citizens of Shoretown will offer a boat ride to make the journey quicker. At Ira, the party is greeted by the sight of the downtrodden and sick, oppressed by the Baron's forces. The Temple of Power is in the centre of the city, and when the group awakens the flame, the spirit of the legendary wizard Iblis. He warns the soldiers not to interfere with the battle, to which they comply from sheer fear. After defeating Iblis, he congratulates the party and warns them that "the treacherous villain you oppose is not so simple. Do not fear him, fear his intentions." Iblis then grants Lynn the Orb of Helios. He recommends finding the other legendary weapons before fighting the Baron. Inspired, the citizens of Ira revolt and overthrow the Baron's forces. They then throw a celebration for the heroes. During this event, Aerdan may choose any of the four girls to dance with, greatly boosting their relationship and offering a unique scene. In the morning, the party sets sail for the Capital City. As the party arrives, the forces of the King storm the Citadel, their strength depending on how many castles the party has reclaimed. The party battles their way through the Citadel, their allies providing assistance such as assassinating enemies and opening new paths, defeating the Baron's forces on their way to the throne room. Once there, the player has a chance to reselect who they want to fight the Baron before engaging him. He taunts Aerdan with the question, "How do you hope to defeat me with the power you stole from me, boy?" He then fights the party. At the start of the battle, each Ally will in turn assist the party. First, if Loric is alive he will strike the Baron while he is distracted by Aerdan, but then leave, noting that he has not recovered enough to truly join the fight. If White Feather is an ally, an assassin will then shoot the Baron, greatly wounding him. If Edina is an ally, she will curse the Baron, decreasing his attack. If Lord Eden is an ally, the Baron will be wounded by him. If all of the above occur (or all except for Edinas debuff) the Baron will lose half of his health. After defeating him, he will transform into a half-demon, half-man creature. This vile beast will lash out at the party with viciously powerful attacks. Throughout the fight, the Baron continues to taunt the party, stating that even if they seize the minuscule chance of his defeat, he will still win in the end, as his ideals will live on and his goals will still be achieved. The party then defeats him. With his dying breath, the Baron raises a dark stone to the sky, which begins glowing, but he is shot in the head by the Wanderer before the situation can escalate. Though sick and tired from his imprisonment, the King reclaims his throne and declares that a Firelight festival will be held in honour of the kingdoms saviours. After a scene where the party celebrates their victory and muses on their future plans, Aerdan may spend the remainder of the night with any of the four girls. If their relationship is strong enough, Aerdan will kiss them. Regardless, the relationship is substantially increased. That night, Aerdan dreams of the woman in white again. She chides him, stating that she should never have hoped a child could defy fate and stop 'its' return. Act III The morning after, the king informs Aerdan and company that the Castles still under the control of Baron Archadeus men (if any) have yet to be reclaimed, and asks them to expedite the process. As this conversation ends, a wounded soldier stumbles in and announces that Ghedris, the great demon has returned, wiping out Fardon in the process. The King simply commands the party to go. They head to Fardon, where they discover a city of ashes. If Aerdan chooses to investgate, he discovers that the sick boy they met earlier has been used as a vessel for Ghedris to enter the world. Talia recommends visiting the Oracle in Hugart. At Hugart, the oracle tells Characters Playable Each character (sans The Wanderer and Finch) has a legendary weapon that can be obtained throughout the game. Though many of them are not required to complete the story, they are the most powerful weapons in the game and unlock the epilogue. Aerdan - The main character, Aerdan is an aspiring knight who is left with dark powers when the Baron leaves him for dead. Throughout the game Aerdan tries desperately to avoid his destiny. He is skilled with many types of weapons, but ends the game with the legendary sword Riftweaver. He can also romance all four women of the party. Talia - 'Aerdan's childhood friend, Talia is a skilled apothecary and pickpocket. She fights with dual daggers. Her legendary weapons are the dual blades Peace and Prosperity. '''Wexley - '''Wexley is a young mage who aspires to one day join the Wizards court of Hightower. His legendary weapon is the staff Achamecon. '''Ellie - '''Ellie is a huntress and the last member of the initial party. She wields a variety of bows and nature magic. Her legendary weapon is the Bloodwood Bow. '''The Wanderer - '''A mysterious late-game companion wielding two pistols and a rifle. He possesses very few spells but has some of the strongest basic attacks in the game. The Wanderer's equipment cannot be changed by the player. '''Sidney - '''A former monk, Sidney is a skilled martial artist possessing the power of the seven dragons. His various strikes weaken foes, making them susceptible to combos. His legendary weapon is the Eighth Dragon. '''Eadus '- Eadus is a knight looking to restore his honour after aiding Baron Archadeus in his betrayal of the king. His legendary weapon is the blade Excalibur. '''Finch - A large dog gifted to Aerdan by the wanderer. Though incapable of speech, or wielding anything, Finch is a loyal companion. When not taking up a party slot, he will randomly assist Aerdan during combat, increasing the chance an enemy will miss an attack and Aerdan will hit. Corelia - A golem possessing power that keeps Aerdan's curse at bay, Corelia joins the party in hopes of becoming a real person. Her legendary weapon is the hammer Illiad. Princess Lynn - The Baron's captive, you free Lynn part-way through the game. She is the only character in the game besides Aerdan who can use all the summons. She is also a skilled necromancer. Her legendary weapon is the Orb of Helios. Major NPC's 'Loric - '''Loric is Aerdan's mentor. At the very start of the game, Loric duels the Baron. If Aerdan helps him, he is killed. If Aerdan holds off the Baron's guards, Loric is gravely wounded but not killed. Regardless, Aerdan's fate remains unchanged. If he lives, he will become an Ally. '''White-Feather -' White Feather is a member of the Court of Owls. Specifically, he runs the outpost in the Windswept Woods. If the player does enough jobs for him, he will become an Ally. If he is not met at the beginning of the game, before seeing the king, he can be contacted later on by speaking to a Court of Owls messenger in certain cities. 'Edina - '''Edina (better known as the Witch of the Woods) is a powerful Witch living in the Windswept Woods. She appears as a beautiful young woman, despite being several hundred years old. If the player does enough jobs for her, she will become an Ally. If the player does not see her in the beginning of the game, before seeing the king, she can be found at her hut later in the game, after seeing her in Bainbridge town. '''Lord Eden - '''Lord Eden is a loyal servant of the king, commanding Castle Wolf. When the baron takes over he fuses Lord Eden with a demonic creature that attempts to kill the party, but defeating him frees him of this curse. After freeing him, he gives the party missions to strengthen the resistance against the Baron. He becomes an ally if the party completes these jobs for him. Villains '''Baron Archadeus - '''The evil villain who overthrows the king. All his actions throughout the game serve one purpose: To bring back the ancient evil, Ghedris. It is revealed in the Quest of the King DLC that he was scarred by Archadeus as a young man. '''Ghedris - '''A great evil that was sealed away many years ago. Summons Minor Higher Major World Skills Please see [[Phantasy Legends/Skills|''Phantasy Legends/Skills]] Additional Content 'Dead Island - '''Travel to the western island to fight a Voodoo lord. '''Quest of the King ' Trivia * The game is named after Sega's Phantasy Star series. * There was never meant to be branching story paths, it just seemed appropriate as the story progressed. Category:Guygombaa Category:RHE Games Category:Nexus Games Category:Zeta Nebula Games Category:Knuckleduster Games Category:Original Games Category:Games Category:RHE Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fantasy Games